


Nose As Red As Blood

by akatsukigothiccat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clownmaeda - Freeform, Gen, Spookish and mostly cracky, This was made as a joke, god idk why I did this, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: He is here.





	Nose As Red As Blood

Hajime was awoken by a soft honk once again. Almost every night for the past week he had been hearing an odd set of noises, it was similar to a bicycle toot from a horn but was then followed with a loud pop. Originally, he reasoned it away as some sort of “weird machine noise” since it seemed to happen at random and in different rooms of his home, but tonight...it sounded like...it was next to his door.

Slowly lifting his weary head, he looked towards the space where his door was, but as he was peering into the darkness he couldn’t make out anything in particular. With a low, sleepy groan he turned onto his side, only to find a colorfuly clad figure standing in front of his window. The moonlight seeping through the blinds illuminated a clasped hand with long, red nails...holding onto what looked like balloon strings, except the actual balloons all seemed to be deflated. 

The brunette jolted upright, but before he could do anything, this figure had seemingly disappeared from his view. Until he felt the balloon strings tie his arms flush against his sides, he couldn’t tell it had moved next to him. With a yelp and angry thrashing, Hajime cursed and tried kicking at the humanesque thing but to no avail.

The intruder, who had a bright, red nose and mismatched face paint leaned over him, smiling a dastardly grin. “It’s time to fall back to sleep....or else I might tickle you to death!” With wide eyes, Hajime continued to stare right into those dull, greyish orbs, no words could escape his person, fear was gripping too hard. “Ah...it’s okay....you’ll go back into your sleepytime soon…I know that because you’re a good boy….right?” The smooth voice caressed his eardrums in the most intolerable way, like a cool, sickly sweet song whisking across the room. A voice that forcefully numbed the senses, a slow smother. As clawed hands covered his eyes, he could feel himself lose consciousness...before hearing one final utterance, “Your personal entertainer has finally found you...I won’t let you get away this time.”

As Hajime sprung out of bed, now sunlight painting his bedroom in brightness...he could only assume last night was a dream, or nightmare rather. But as he turned to look at his door, claw marks were etched into the wood...in creepily neat, deep scratches, almost seeming to be done with a tool of some sort, he traced the words “Clownmaeda,” which was followed by a sharp, four leaf clover, with his eyes… 

Messy, ratty, colorless hair flashed in his mind. He was there last night. There was no doubt now. Clownmaeda had come. It was him and he had come for **him.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as an April Foolsish type thing since I just wanted to write something edgyily dumb and this concept had popped into my mind earlier today.
> 
> Honestly....
> 
> what’s better than Clownmaeda?
> 
> Also I apologize if the format is weird, I posted this from my tablet. Once I have a chance to get on my computer, I’ll fix it up if the format is gross!


End file.
